deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CuchulainSetanta/Sinbad vs. Tarzan
Sinbad, the Arabic folk hero who braved uncharted waters in seven dangerous voyages! Tarzan, the Lord of the Apes who dominated the jungles of Africa and opposed any who dared challenge his authority! Who Is Deadliest?! Sinbad Sinbad, sometimes known as Sindbad or Sinbad the Sailor, is an Arabic folk hero and the main character of the 7 Voyages of Sinbad portion of the 1,001 Nights collection of Arabic folktales. Hailing from Baghdad, Sinbad became a merchant seaman and set out to make his fortune, only to stumble upon multiple adventures and disasters in seven strange voyages. On his travels, he falls afoul of strange beasts and civilizations, discovers mythical locations and treasures, and narrowly escapes death a number of times. Among his stranger exploits, he lands on a giant whale he mistakes for an island, which then dives, leaving him stranded; encounters gigantic birds called rocs which carry off elephants and sink one of his boats with thrown boulders; escapes from a valley filled with diamonds, but infested with giant serpents; is attacked by hairy, pygmy cannibals; marries a beautiful woman from a distant kingdom, only to have her die and discover that it is custom in this civilization to bury the deceased's spouse alive; and even encountered a strange ogre which sat on his shoulders until Sinbad got him drunk enough to toss him off. After seven voyages, Sinbad retired a very wealthy man. Short Range Weapon: Shamshir Persian sabre with a large curve, used against unarmored foot soldiers and cavalry. Medium Range Weapon: Bhuj Indian "dagger-axe", 20 inches long, single-edged with a dagger-like blade mounted on a haft. Long Range Weapon: Fire Siphon Hand-held siphon that sprays Byzantine "Greek fire", able to burn even when totally immersed in water. X-Factor Pros: *Experienced survivor, able to escape from even the strangest scenarios *Has fought a wide variety of enemies, including rocs (giant birds), giants, ogres, cannibals, and demons *Exotic and deadly weapons X-Factor Cons: *Merchant, does not actively seek combat, only reacts to danger when it threatens him *Physically weaker than Tarzan Tarzan Tarzan (birth name John Clayton III, Earl of Greystoke), is the hero of Edgar Rice Burroughs' famous Tarzan series of stories, and one of the most famous adventure heroes of all time. The son of a British noble family, Clayton's parents were shipwrecked in Africa by mutineers. After the deaths of his parents, Clayton was taken in by the Mangani, a tribe of apes unknown to science, and given the ape name "Tarzan", meaning "White Skin". Raised by the Mangani, Tarzan grew to young adulthood when one day, he discovered the ruins of his family's old cabin. Discovering his origins, Tarzan taught himself to read and to speak English and French, only to return to his ape family to discover they were being attacked by native cannibals who had killed his foster mother, Kala. Battling and killing all the cannibals, Tarzan was ultimately challenged for supremacy by Kerchak, leader of the Mangani and murderer of his father. Tarzan killed Kerchak and was declared king by the other apes. Over the years, Tarzan has fallen in love with American explorer Jane Porter, tamed many wild jungle beasts, battled Atlanteans, Russian counts, the German army during World War I, and even dinosaurs at the Earth's core. He speaks many different languages, including English, French, Dutch, German, Swahili, several Bantu dialects, Arabic, ancient Greek and Latin, Mayan, and the languages of the Ant People and the tribes of Pellucidar, as well as being able to communicate with many different animals. He has appeared in thousands of different books, movies, comics, television and radio shows, not including the legion of similar characters. He even inspired the career of famed gorilla expert Jane Goodall. Short Range Weapon: Hunting Knife Tarzan's most iconic weapon, an iron knife that he carries with him at all times. Medium Range Weapon: Wooden Spear A simple wooden spear topped with an iron head. Long Range Weapon: Simple Bow Wooden bow and arrows with iron-tipped arrowheads, highly-skilled archer X-Factor Pros: *Near superhuman strength, sufficent to overpower lions, gorillas, crocodiles, and even dinosaurs with his bare hands *Possesses both high intelligence and savage ferocity *Years of experience fighting a wide variety of foes *Can call upon wild animals to fight by his side *Master of terrain, uses the jungle to his advantage X-Factor Cons: *Primitive weapons, easily breakable *Relies on terrain, not at peak efficiency when removed from jungle *Might back down if his animals are threatened Category:Blog posts